Hate Me, so I Can Love You
by Delia Sky
Summary: Karena, Izaya yang tidak membenci Shizuo sama sekali bukan Izaya, dan Shizuo yang mencintai Izaya bukanlah Shizuo. Atau, karena justru mereka saling membenci, makanya mereka bisa bertahan saling mencintai?


**Hate Me, so I Can Love You**

**Summary:** Karena, Izaya yang tidak membenci Shizuo sama sekali bukan Izaya, dan Shizuo yang mencintai Izaya bukanlah Shizuo. Atau, karena justru mereka saling membenci, makanya mereka bisa bertahan saling mencintai?

**Rate: **M

**Pair:** Shizuo/Izaya

**Disclaimer: **Bukan punya saia, kalo punya saia, Shizuo udah punya banyak anak sama Izaya. Hehehehe...

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau membenciku?"<em>

"_Ya…"_

"_Baguslah…"_

* * *

><p>"Shizu… ah…" desah Izaya lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda yang menindih tubuhnya. Di atasnya adalah Shizuo, yang memeluknya dengan tidak kalah erat. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka.<p>

"Aku membenci… mu… hyah…" rintih Izaya di telinga Shizuo. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergerak makin cepat, seakan-akan rintihan Izaya adalah bahan bakar yang dia butuhkan untuk bergerak. Di bawahnya, Izaya kembali membuka mulutnya, melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi Shizuo tetap dapat mengerti kata-kata itu.

"Ya… aku tahu," bisik Shizuo seakan membalas kata-kata tersebut. "Dan kau juga, jangan… ahh… berani kau mencoba berhenti membenciku…"

'_Hampir, sedikit lagi…' _batin Izaya. "_Shizuo…_ lagi… lagi… berikan padaku…"

"Tak perlu memberitahuku…" Shizuo menjawab Izaya, lalu lagi-lagi mendekap tubuh Izaya dengan erat, mendorong ereksinya lebih dalam ke tubuh Izaya. "Tch…"

Izaya menggigit pundak Shizuo untuk menghentikan erangan yang akan melalui mulutnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku juga membencimu."<em>

"_Aku tahu, kok, Shizu-chan. Habis…"_

"_Iya, iya. Karena kau yang paling mengerti perasaanku. Aku tahu itu, kutu."_

"_Aih,jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan sayang, dong, aku kan malu~…"_

"_Izaya…"_

"_Ya, Shizu-chan?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabanku kan?"_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa, Izaya? Aku ingin… mendengar… suaramu…" Shizuo juga kini benar-benar terengah-engah. Dia mencium leher jenjang Izaya, lalu terus bergerak naik dan melumat bibir lembut sang informan. Lembut, manis, panas… memabukkan.<p>

"Hah…" Izaya mendesah. Shizuo langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Izaya yang panas. Yang ini jauh lebih memabukkan. Lidah mereka bertaut, Shizuo jelas memegang kendali atas hal ini. Walaupun tahu begitu, Izaya tetap akan melawan dulu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menikmati perasaan didominasi. Izaya melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dari pinggang Shizuo dan memindahkannya ke leher ex-bartender tersebut. Tangannya yang satu membelai lembut rambut Shizuo, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mendorong kepala pemuda pirang itu agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu menegang; dia sudah dekat, sangat dekat dengan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tidak terhingga itu. Dan Shizuo, yang tentu saja mengetahui ini, langsung makin mempercepat gerakannya yang tadinya melambat ketika mencium Izaya.

Tangannya bergerak melewati leher, pundak dan akhirnya berhenti di dada Izaya. Dia mencium Izaya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum turun semakin rendah, rendah, sampai bergabung dengan tangannya yang tengah memainkan puting Izaya yang mengeras. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan dengan perlahan melumat, menghisap, menggigit pelan puting di dalam mulutnya.

"Shi… Shizu-chan… aku tidak kuat… kalau… kau melakukan semuanya… sekaligus…"

Tidak, itu yang Shizuo inginkan. Dia ingin agar Izaya tidak kuat, dia ingin mendominasi Izaya. Dia ingin memiliki Izaya seorang. Karena Izaya satu-satunya obat baginya. Satu-satunya obat yang bisa mebuatnya tetap waras sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapinya dengan dia mengerahkan semua tenaganya sekalipun tanpa takut menyakiti Izaya karena Izaya tidak akan terluka.

"Shizu-chan… Shi…zu… chan… hyah… _Shizuo_…"

"Ya, lepaskan saja… ayo… aku juga… sudah… ah… dekat… hah… Izaya…"

Mereka berdua menegang. Izaya merintih ketika dia melepas semennya, dan tidak lama Shizuo mengikutinya. Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu Shizuo langsung berdiri, menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Izaya, berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil handuk kecil yang terlipat rapi dari dalamnya.

"Ah… besok badanku bakal pegal-pegal lagi…"

"Jangan protes. Kau yang menyerangku duluan."

"Eh… habis aku tidak mengira kau akan sebegitu teganya melawan balik."

"Cari alasan," Shizuo bergumam pelan sambil mengelap perut Izaya yang penuh dengan tetesan putih. Dia tersenyum saat Izaya hanya diam sambil memainkan helaian pirang rambutnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya, kau juga mencintaiku."<em>

"_Shizu-chan pintar~… sini, kuberi ci-um-an… chuu…"_

"_Jangan ciuman."_

"_Ehe… Shizu-chan nakal~. Kau ingin apa memangnya?"_

"_Cukup dengan membenciku, supaya aku tetap bisa membencimu."_

"_Ah~… Shizu-chan. Pada akhirnya kita tetap harus saling benci."_

"_Tapi justru karena kita saling benci kita bisa tetap saling mencintai, kan?"_

"_Iya sih… tapi… ya sudahlah."_

_"Ada apa, Izaya?"_

"_Ya... apa ada kemungkinan… dimana kita tidak harus saling benci begini?"_

"…"

"_Tidak ada ya…"_

* * *

><p>Karena, jika seorang Heiwajima Shizuo tidak membenci Orihara Izaya, permainan ini akan terasa bosan. Jika permainan ini terasa bosan, Izaya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Jika Izaya pergi, maka dia akan kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai, dan begitu pula dengan Izaya.<p>

Jika itu terjadi, berarti mereka telah saling menyakiti. Dan setahu mereka, orang yang saling mencintai tidak saling menyakiti.

**~end~**

* * *

><p>Ya, sudah, segitu dulu. OOC? Plotless? Ga hot? Terlalu cliché? Bagus (ngarep)? Terlalu pendek?<p>

Protes aja ama yang bikin… loh, aku ya? Ya udah, jangan protes, ahahahaha…

Izaya: Aku mau protes!

Shizuo: Aku juga.

Me: Eh? Kenapa?

Izaya: Kenapa aku jadi uke? Harusnya yang uke itu Shizu-chan! Kan dia tsundere-tsundere gimana, gitu…

Shizuo: Diem, Flea! Kok, kayaknya gue jadi agak-agak…

Me: Hm?

Shizuo: Apa ya?

Izaya: sadis?

Shizuo: Iya. Eh, bukan! Gue kenapa jadi kayak psikopat possessive gini?

Me: Ya, sudah lah ya… otakku lagi pengen bikin fic gini~

Shizuo: Tanggung jawab!

Me: Kenapa? Kau hamil dan itu adalah anakku?

Shizuo: Woi, flea, jawab dia.

Izaya: Bukan karena itu, author bego! Lagian kalo Shizu-chan hamil, pasti anakku!

Shizuo: Bukan itu, kutu tengik!

Dan mereka kejar-kejaran. Ya sudah… ada yang mau ngeripiu?


End file.
